My Little Anthro Pony: Love Troubles Corona
by VirusChris
Summary: A tale that follows a human boy who is transported into another world which are inhabitable by colorful candy-colored ponies who are anthropomorphic in appearance! Follow Chris Corona on his journey in Equestria as he learns friendship and love! But there's always something lurking in the shadows and what are their plans? OCxHarem
1. Prologue: A Story as Old as Time

**MY LITTLE ANTHRO PONY: LOVE TROUBLES CORONA**

**By VirusChris**

* * *

**Summary:** There are many worlds out there, each different from our and the same applies to them as well. But they all share the same sky, the same destiny. Though this is a tale of a young man with a different loft of life until he is mysterious thrown into another world... one like his but at the same time vastly different.

In this new land, Christopher Cornelius Corona, explores a world filled of wonder and delight with magic at every turn that is inhabitable by ponies, but not just normal ponies! A world filled with technicolor anthropomorphic ponies. And what new adventure is without friends? Upon his arrival in this strange new world he is greeted and befriended by the most magical set of friends, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and the lovable Pinkie Pie who quickly take him in and become his closest friends at the start.

Though underneath all the magic and wonders of friendship, there is always something lurking in the shadows. Who brought him to this world of Equestria? Why him? And along the way as he becomes a citizen of this new world perhaps more than friendship will bloom between him and his friends? Perhaps... true love? And what's this... YOU'RE ALLOWED MORE THAN ONE SPOUSE IF YOU CHOOSE TO? A Harem, a Herd? Oh dear... life has turned upside for the young lad with plenty of ecchiness as well. How will he survive the beautiful bountiful vixens that are all around him as well as the mysterious of this world... and maybe his world as well?

\- Human x Anthro Pony Harem Story

* * *

**Prologue: A Story as Old as Time**

* * *

Scribble…

Scribble…

Scribble…

…The sounds of pencil skidding across parchment echoes throughout the halls of the room and the rest of the house as the lone figure tirelessly darts from back and forth on the sheet of paper like a mad man possess. All his thoughts focus on jolting down the imaginative world inside his head onto the white sheet as he tries not to forget any details he had contain in his head as his hands move to and fro on the sheet in a blazing motion.

Occasionally he would stop for a moment to take a deep breath and shift his glasses back up his face with his index and middle finger and looks over what he had written and drawn and smiles to himself satisfying and continues on with his work without a care in the world as the clock on the wall, which looked like a black cat with its eyes darting back and forth and its tail swinging back and forth like a pendulum, ticked the minutes away as the young man was oblivious to all but his work.

Inside the room where sketches of fantastical and oddly strange creatures all over the walls covering the bare barks in a odd-fashion of decorations all hand-drawn by the young man in the room, both writing the details about them and the worlds they reside in. After what seems like hours have passed the young man stops and puts his pencil to the side as he lifts up the sheet of paper to admire his masterpiece.

Behind those rectangular reading and drawing glasses where a pair of bright blue eyes filled with wonder and imagination, never stopping the gears in his mind which lights up his eyes with a gleam of a shine on that youthful young face of his. Sighing after a long's day of hard work he scratches behind his somewhat spiky black-hair with mysteriously the ends of some of his strains of hair faded to white as if his hair rapidly ages as the tip as he recalls by the doctors to be a naturally occurrence he has.

Stretching his arms out to relax his sore muscles from writing all day as his long-sleeved red sweat-jacket hoodie shifts about a bit from his sudden change in position as the boy grabs his right arm with his left hand as he stretches behind his back with his fingerless black gloves making it easier to hold on more firmly. Getting up from his seat as he pushes his wooden chair away revealing his baggy blue cargo pants as he stands up and grabs his piece of paper, but not before setting his reading-slash-drawing glasses down on the table top, and lifts it up into the air as the setting sun's final rays of light brighten up the room for the boy to take a much grandeur look at his writing.

Aglow with pride as he finishes reviewing his writing and designs for a mystery light novel idea he has circling in his head as he knows a certain friend of his will love this story especially the plot twist in his in store for his tale seeing as she's a massive bookworm, though it was a challenge writing it as he doesn't have much experience in mystery novels and doing his best to keep the very subtle hints and clues in the story so the outcome didn't come out of nowhere.

Just as the boy was examining his work the door to his house downstairs burst open and a really excited sound of glee could be heard from downstairs at the boy sighs and smiles knowingly who could be make that kind of noise of happiness as the sound of someone storming the stairs echoes the hall as the boy turns to greet his friend who happens to be carrying a golden-covered book in her arms.

"Chris! The next volume of the Daring Do series finally came in today and it's the special limited edition cover version that we've ordered and I've got your copy of it right here! Aren't you excited, I can't wait to read the latest adventure of Daring Do, it's just so exciting!" the girl squealed with joy as she jumps up and down as the boy shakes his head amusingly at the sight. It never fails him to see her like this and he always thought it was utterly adorable when she did it.

"Easy Twilight, it's not like the book is going anyway… though I expected a certain energetic friend of ours bursting through the doors like that instead of you," the boy, called Chris, gives his sapphire blue-haired friend a wry and teasing smile.

Twilight stops her joyful jumping and looks at her friend sheepishly with an apologized smile as she looks at him with her moderate violet eyes on him and growing close to saucer dish size, "Ahaha… sorry about that," she apologizes as in her excitement she forgot to knock on his door but wanted to show him the newest book and can't wait reading and learning everything about it, though the golden-colored cover and back of the book and the different and extravagant artwork presented on it compared to the normal version of the limited edition was a sight to behold as it's for the hardcore of hardcore fans of the series.

"Did someone say Daring Do's newest book!?" shouted an excited and tomboyish voice from their side as both Chris and Twilight look to find the source of the owner's voice who happened to be popping her head out of the only open window on the second floor of the house with her rosy magenta filled to the beam with anticipation as they grew to saucer dish sizes with a gleam of sparkles in her eyes.

Noticing the athletic girl in the window the two sigh humorously as they recognize their best friend, Rainbow Dash, whose messy hair amazingly shares the same trait as her name which anyone can tell it's her given the multiple-color rainbow hair of hers which is natural and inherited from her father.

"Hey, Dash, nice to see you too," Chris replies sarcastically a bit as he rolls his eyes and mutters to himself 'Couldn't even use the door' as he turns to face her, "Yeah, Twilight was going to show me the newest book in the Daring Do series which both her and myself ordered and we got the special limited edition cover version of it, which by the way only 10 were made!"

"Awesome," the rainbow-haired girl smiles then stopped as she realized something, "Wait… what?! Only 10!" as she zooms in out the window and comes face-to-face with Twilight as she pulls her face towards her as she looks at her in a panicked state, "There were only 10 of these special copies and you didn't tell me about it! What if they're all sold out already!? That means I missed out having the best and most awesome version of the book now!"

"Not to worry Dash," Twilight calmly stats as she gentle pushes Rainbow Dash's arms away, "We had a feeling you might and Chris here," Twilight points to the only boy in the room as Rainbow looks his way which Chris in response looks away shyly rocking back and forth, "pre-ordered a **second** copy for him so he can give it to you."

Rainbow Dash stares at Chris, her jaws hanging in shock, and looks back at Twilight who smiles in a sassy manner as Dash turns back to Chris, her eyes growing bigger with delight and unbound happiness.

"It was nothing Dash, you're one of my best friends and you've always been there for me so I wanted to do something special for you," Chris bashfully addresses as he scratches the tip of nose embarrassingly as his cheeks begin to flush a bit, "And seeing as you love Daring Do to bits, I thought… WHOA!"

Rainbow Dash suddenly embraces the boy in her grasp as the winds were nearly knocked out of him as he wasn't expecting her to go into a full-on bear hug embrace when his generous gesture as Dash nuzzles the side of Chris' cheek with hers as she expresses her utmost joy at getting such a gift from him.

"You. Are. AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash shouts with glee, "Seriously this is the best gift ever! You're the coolest Chris!"

"No… no problem… wanted it to be a surprise," gasped Chris as he tries to get in some oxygen in his lungs, "And… you can… thank you… by letting go."

"Oops, hehe, sorry," Rainbow Dash chuckles sheepishly as she let's go for the black-haired boy who takes a deep sigh after surviving Dash's bear hug of love. The poor boy doesn't know if he can take another one of those kinds of hug again anytime soon?

***OOMPH***

Spoke too soon as a massive giant blur collides into the boy's chest and is sent flying into the ground and rolling a few feet away from his friends before he finally stops on his back and sighs with lidded eyes with a half-annoyed half-amused expression as he looks down at the pink puffball of energy that tackled him so abruptly.

"Hey Pinkie," Chris said in a mock tone of irritation at he looks back at the pair of bright blue orbs, that are near identical to his eyes, looking back at him and a giant smile plastered on the one who tackled him. That puffy pink hair was a dead giveaway to who it is and nobody else gives off that energetic aura as her in the entire world as her bear hug tightens even more causing the boy to grunt a bit.

"Chrissy!" the girl laying on top of Chris' chest shouted with jolly enthusiasm as she shifts her arms from around his chest to his neck in half a second and pulls closer to his face her smiles growing larger by the second, "I've been looking for you, which is silly seeing as I know where you live so it wasn't as much as looking for you as it was seeing you but what if you weren't home at all? Then that means I _would_ have to start looking for you which means I have to start searching in our favorite places to find you as I wanted to see you and I'll know when I found you cause when I see you I get super happy and get all smiles on my face and—"

"I get it Pinkie, hehe, now take it easy and slow down a bit," Chris nervously chuckles as he tries to calm his pink-haired friend who talks a mile a minute and then gives her a playful annoyed glare, "And what did I tell you before? Don't call me 'Chrissy'!"

The girl giggles at the boy's jab at her with the name calling as she finally gets up off of him and she helps him up and then goes back to hugging him which the boy sighs in response to her very friendly gesture as he asks the question, "So why were you looking for me?"

Pinkie gasps aloud as if she remembered something really important and shifted from her position so now her arms were stretched out and leans back, keeping Chris from falling backwards from the sudden series of motion, as she stares back at the boy with shrunken pupils, "That's right! I almost forgot. What a silly-billy I am being right now. Chrissy, hehe," Pinkie giggles as the boy gives her an actual irritated look now, "The Cakes are having a Bakes Sales today which have most of their sweets half off their original prices and Sugercube Corner is packed with customers and I was thinking it would be great if Chrissy could come over and help out a bit with the sales today. So will ya? Pretty please with cherry on top, with whip cream under the cherry, complimented with rainbow sprinkles on top, hot fudge syrup, and…"

"I-I get it Pinks!" the boy frantically waved his hands in front of him in a defensive manner in a silly attempt to calm down the pink one and let her know he got the message loud and clear who got down in a pleading manner and giving him puppy dog eyes with whimpering lips that were impossible to resist as she asked for his help, "Sure I'll be happy to help out with Mr. and Mrs. Cake seeing as I owe them a lot for helping me back then."

Pinkie's face broke into a grin that stretched from ear to ear as she burst into the air happiness exploding from her body with her arms up in the air which quickly wrap around the boy's neck as she returns to wrapping him into a super happy friendship hug as she rubbing her cheek against his. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much bestie! We're going to have the best and most funnest time EVER!"

"Only the best for my besties, right?" the boy smirked as Pinkie Pie giggles at his comment as she knew exactly knew why he said it and it made her more happier to hear it from him as both Rainbow Dash and Twilight who were right there giggle at the cute display between the two very close best friends.

"Woo-doggy! Sounds like y'all are havin' sum fun up there," called a voice from downstairs in a southern accent as everybody in the room took note of who was coming up the stairs and it wasn't just one visitor. Not mistaken that Stetson Hat anywhere as only one gal in town would NEVER go anywhere without it is their friendly and local farm girl Applejack donning her trademark blonde-haired ponytail and to accompany the howdy but diligent AJ was none other than their fashionista seamstress best friend who is looking as radiant as always with her indigo mane comb down in a wavy swirl look on both her side and back.

Battering her lovely azure eyes, showing her long eyelashes and light cornflower bluish gray eyeshadow, she flips the side of her mane briefly as she smiles warmly at the rest of her friends who was 'hassling' their male friend in his own house.

"Darling, please, you really need to calm down a bit. You're messing up with Chris' wonderful coiffure," the purple-haired beauty told Pinkie as she pointed out to be the one amassing Chris within her powerful hugs and unintentionally messed up his clothing and hair from her overly fondness nature then takes a look around the room with paper all around the floor, "And I see you've kept this place as clean as usual. Allow me to help tidy up the place for you Chris."

"That's alright Rarity, you don't have to do that," Chris chuckled as he somehow manages to pry himself out of Pinkie's grasp, with a bit of consternation in his look thinking he wouldn't pry out, as he fixes himself to greet two more of his friends before adopting a curious expression, "By the way, what brings you girls over to my place?"

"Oh right," Rarity recalls as she covers her mouth in surprise and her brow arched up before relaxing and fixing her coiffure and clears her throat as she answers her friend with a flirtatious smile, "Pardon my intrusion darling, but there is something I must ask of you as I need your help and it simply cannot wait."

The boy listened intently as Rarity continues on with her request as she moves a bit closer to Chris battering her eyelashes to him, which never fails to heat up his cheeks as the flattering though sultry gesture from one of his most attractive friends in his humble opinion even though he thinks all of his friends are very beautiful in their own right each makes his knees become like jelly as he tries his best to keep his composure.

"You see, I have this big order of suits to fill out by tomorrow evening and you're the exactly sizes my client requested and so," Rarity leans in closely with a quivering lip and big saucer eyes as she stares into the boy's eyes as he flushes at the pleading action of the lovely fashionista, "Could you come by tomorrow morning and model for me?"

Chris' face becomes redder than a tomato as Rarity flirts with him, though the boy never understand why she does this whenever she needs a favor from him or when they're just paling around and seems content with just him as she doesn't seem to pay much attention to other guys, and is about to answer but a certain farmer had a piece of a her mind to say first.

"Now just wait a minute there!" Applejack complains as she moves in between Chris and Rarity and shots Rarity an irritable look as Rarity frowns as her friends intrusion of their fine looking young friend here as Applejack tilts her Stetson hat as she narrows her eyes further at Rarity, "Ah need sum help on the farm an' Big Macintosh is out yonder over Appleloosa helping out cousin Braeburn with the fields an' though I don't like to admit it I help some with the harvest and Chris here promised to help tomorrow. Ain't that right Chris?"

Rarity scoffs at first, cutting Chris off who was about to say something and recoils back, and the fasionista glares back to Applejack, "Excuse me Applejack, I'm well-aware how important your orchards and farm are but surely that can wait a day? The orders I have to fill are from a very important client, who saw fit to call upon me on the last minute, and I am one not to turn away a client, and I simply must have these suits done tomorrow and Chris is the only one I can turn to for this."

"Ah know how important your job is Rarity, but Ah simply need Chris that day to help with the harvest as we're short-handed at the moment," Applejack counters Rarity's argument, "Ah just need him in the morning, you can have him in the afternoon when Ah'm done with him."

"I'm afraid that simply won't do. The client has requested a very LARGE order of suits and I need Chris for most of the day and I cannot wait until afternoon as it will be far too late."

"What'd you mean ALL day? I need him more than…"

Everyone in the room silently watch from the sidelines as their two friend argue who gets Chris tomorrow as the poor boy sighs to himself thinking he's not all that special and surely there's others to ask, Pinkie could fill in for him for Applejack but he DID make a promise and he so dislikes breaking them. Rainbow Dash just rolls her eyes as Twilight hangs her head in deject while Pinkie Pie simply smiles between her two friends looking back and forth while eating popcorn which she seemingly pulled out from nowhere but everyone is used it that they don't question it.

While everyone was busying watching the heated argument between two close friends Chris perks up as he notices a flash of pink hair coming up the stairs, which the view is mostly blocked by Applejack and Rarity pressing nose to nose while argument, and the boy smiles as he notices the last of his closest circle of friends and waves for her to come over.

Looking at the scene between Applejack and Rarity and the back at the rest of her friends, the shyest member of the group quietly speaks, "Um… I'm sorry, am I interrupting something? I can come back later… if that's OK with you that is…"

Chris looks at his friend's moderate cyan eyes or green eyes as Chris likes to think, as he smiles warmly at the graceful pink-haired beauty, "It's alright Fluttershy. You're not bothering anyone, come on in."

Fluttershy is one of Chris' closest friends in town and is the resident animal caretaker as she lives at the edge of town and close to the edge of a very dangerous and mysterious forest called **Everfree Forest** and unfortunately the young man had a few unpleasurable experiences during the times he had or did venture into that place and only a few good memories exist in that place for him. Though getting back to topic Fluttershy is the most shyest, but the most sweetest and kindest girl that Chris has ever met and believes there's no one more gentle than her as she'll take in ANY animal and he means ANY animal even the most dangerous ones for most folks but she amazingly has a way with them all.

Though she isn't the most out-spoken or assertive girl of the bunch and doesn't like crowds that much given her location of home she's always a pleasure to talk to and Chris enjoys her company a lot as he frequently visits her… and does love her animals as well though he has sadly yet to gain a pet of his own one day. Fluttershy smiles brightly as Chris invites her in, though she feels bad for barging in unannounced and was wondering to herself if Chris would be mad and hopes it doesn't ruin their friendship but that doesn't seem like the case as she sighs in relief given that she came over wanting to ask a favor of him.

Rainbow Dash waves at her dear friend and embraces her in an arm hug with her left forearm over her friend's head and pulling her in as Twilight greets Fluttershy with a smile and Pinkie Pie being herself in her ecstatic happiness as she rushes over to hug Fluttershy as well.

"Oh, hello girls… I didn't know you were all here too," Fluttershy quietly speaks as she twirls a bit of her mane in a flustered manner. Which earn a few chuckles including Chris as he walked over to her.

"It's always nice to see you Fluttershy? What brings you over and how are your animals doing? Angel behaving himself?" Chris raises his eyebrow humorous on the last part knowing how mischievous the little bunny can be.

"Oh, they're doing just great and Angel-bunny has been wonderful," Fluttershy smiles blissful as her friends cocked their head to the side and with an expression 'Ah right' as they're aware how troublesome the little bun-bun can be, "And it's great seeing you again too Chris, though I'm here to ask of you of a favor… if that's not too much to ask that is…"

"Favor" Chris tilts his head in wonder, "What can a favor?"

Fluttershy blushes a bit, a little nervous asking him but she trusts him completely, "Oh, you see… today I was going to give all the animals massages and there's so many animals that need tender love and care and I don't want to neglected anyone of them but I won't be able to get to all of them today. So could you help me tend to my animals? If that's OK with you that is… oh, I hope I'm not being too pushy and asking too much of you."

"Oh, I would love to help you with your animals… though I think there's some animals I won't be able to do… and certain I can come over to help."

Fluttershy smiles in delight to hear and gives Chris a hug causing him to blush at her sudden action which Fluttershy quickly realizes herself as she stops and steps back flushing furiously as well. She's still a little embarrassed hugging boys, but she's gotten used to Chris. Everyone chuckles, except Applejack and Rarity who are still arguing, then a certain ball of pink pauses than frowns a bit.

"But wait a minute! Chrissy… you promise to help me with the Cakes' Bakery Sales today, right?" Pinkie gets up in the black-haired youth's face as she pouts, "You're not going to break your promise with me, right? Even though it's not a Pinkie Promise…"

"Well no…" the boy stutters… as many promises and so little time on his schedule.

"Oh dear, I see," Fluttershy's face fall, "I'm sorry I didn't know you had plans with Pinkie Pie already. The animals that won't get the massages today will have to wait tomorrow… could you help me then, if you're not busy that is?"

"Now wait just a minute there sugercube," Applejack finally turn her attention to the group as she heard Fluttershy ask Chris' help for tomorrow, "Chris already has plans helping me at the farm tomorrow. Ah can't get this month's quota if Chris doesn't help me ."

"Now hold on there darling, aside from Fluttershy's need to take care of the animals, my orders need to be complete before tomorrow evening and I need Chris' help all day or else I will lose my client from unable to completing the order by deadline and it would be disaster for my store if I lose the trust of my clients if I cannot complete their orders in time!"

"Oh dear… this is a problem… what do I do?" Fluttershy mutters to herself worryingly. True she needed help with her animal friends but her other friends need Chris' help just as much as the animals are just as comfortable around him as her and she doesn't know what she can do to help.

"Wait a minute… let's take a moment to relax and come up with a plan where I can…" Chris started to say but then was cut off again. No one was listening to him.

"Actually…," Rainbow Dash started to say as she scratches the back of her head and looks to the side shamefully, "I need a favor for him tomorrow too."

"You too?" Twilight stated and everyone looked at the book-loving and realized another reason why she's here, "What? I was going to ask him help today with organizing my library."

"I need him!"

"Ah need him more!"

"But I need Chrissy the most!"

Suddenly it became a tug-o-war for the young man as the quickly looked at the boy with sheer determination and started yanking on him each one pulling on a different limb of his causing him great discomforted and displeasure and needed to way out of this and find a way to divide his time to cover ALL of his friends' promises and favor… but first he needs to get out of this death tugging!

The girls shout and pull on Chris harder telling the other they're not going to let go, though thankfully for Chris Fluttershy stood out of it but her unfortunate attempts to calm the girls and tell them they're hurting him and asking them politely to let him go. Chris _really_ wishes they listen to Fluttershy right now. Though things are getting bad for him as he is starting to choke from their grips and lack of fresh air to his lungs.

Pinkie Pie, as the most obstreperous girl the boy has had the pleasure of ever meeting, tugs on Chris the most and the hardest wanting to spend quality time with him the most out of the other girls. With none of them noticing the poor adolescent tapping on their arms to get their attentions as his face turns from pink to blue then purple from the sudden lack of oxygen due to his face buried in their arms and chests.

"Girls... come on... can't breathe, " Chris struggled to breath as the girls played tug-o-war with the boy upon determine who he gets to spend the day with helping them and the boy had to put a stop to this nonsense, "GIRLS ENOUGH!"

He shouted at the top of his lungs which quickly snapped all of the girls and stopped their tugging, minus Fluttershy who was quietly in the background trying to voice her opinion which was too much of a whisper to be heard, and looked at the boy sheepishly as they realized what they did except for one mare who continued talking after the tugging stopped, "And she said 'oatmeal'? And I said, are you crazy? Hehehe, can you believe her? How can anyone be some silly and random like that, am I right?"

Everybody in the room silently exchange quick glances with each other, shifting their eyes back and forth with a bewildered frozen expression on their faces as they didn't know how to address that comment by Pinkie.

"Uhhhh…" was everyone's response as Pinkie just blinks at them with a smile on her face as she beams happily at her friends who in turn couldn't help but smile right back at her and suddenly goes into a group hug, with the male victim in the middle receiving the most bounty of the hug.

Regardlessly the young man couldn't help but smile at his friends' silly antics as he shakes his head, but smiles warmly as he cannot recall ever have friends as close as them or as caring and felt more like family than simply friends. There really is nobody quite like them in this town including some of the other townsfolk.

Then again there _weren't_ just simply any other people.

And what that means is… they weren't _human._ There were ponies… correction, **anthropomorphic** technicolor ponies. Complete with arms, hands, legs, and a body like a human though they didn't have feet and more hoof-like feet though their heads looks more like a ponies… or a cartoonish pony in Chris' humble opinion which makes them different from humans along with their tails.

Chris on the other hand is the _only_ human in the town. In fact he was the only human in this entire world period. As his friends continue to embrace him lovingly, well mostly Pinkie Pie, the only human in world couldn't help but remember the first day he appeared in this world roughly 3 months ago.

A world called… **Equestria**.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey there everypony! It's VirusChris and once again I bring you another story from my head for you all to read! I've been looking around on Fimfiction trying to find a really good Human x Anthro Pony romance story... but I have really not found one suited for my tastes and just too ridiculous and very violent or not so good OCs. Which is what brings me to writing my own tale on an Anthro MLP story and I really hope it turns out well!

Though there's a few things I like to address first, first and foremost which I noticed in a lot of Anthro MLP tales and a few MLP stories are these "Heat Cycles" where the mares go crazy looking for a mate. I've grown tired of them and see it as a quick getaway to let the Human OC get it together with the mares without developing any real build up on the relationship and there's a few plotholes that need to be addressed like where are the little foals and fillies during this time? So I'm leaving it out of my story as I don't see any real reason for including it and it's a bit of a distraction though it could serve for good humor but...

Also there will be no swearing or alcohol in my story at all so don't expect the characters to do anything not seen in the show, though I have a few ideas to have "kid-friendly" alternates to them which you will see in my story later on.

Spike doesn't appear in this chapter, but I'm going to let you guys know that he will be a BABY Dragon so he's going to roughly look like a 10 year old in height in the story as oppose to his more "teenage" look in most other Anthro MLP stories and going or looking at the characters history and coming up with their ages are by guess work and seeing as ponies possibly age differently than humans Spike will be closer to his "real" age in my version. Still debating for him to wear clothes but seeing as Dragons as a society have no need for money and clothes I guess I'll leave Spike the same as the show though he'll be taller (think of his small growth spurt from the episode where Spike's greed caused him to become a large adult dragon quickly)

Also the Cutie Mark Crusaders are around the age of 14 in my story as they are planned to be characters to fall in love with my OC as he's about 18 or 19 years old, and this is story has a bit of Japanese influence in it so for every Harem there's got to be Lolis in the group right? ^_^

Originally this was going to be posted on Fimfiction as an exclusive story but I will post it in Fanfiction as well.

Fimfiction will have a better cover art AND I might put in a few risque pictures for the funny scenes here as well.

Fanfiction will sadly not high a higher resolution cover art and no pictures due to Fanfiction's coding on the site and prevention of pictures and links in the stories

Also I tried to finish the first chapter as quickly as possible and finished it on May 21, 2014 on my birthday and post it on the same day but I was 5 minutes away from midnight and my computer froze on me. Oh well, better late than never... also I wanted to post this story with the first four chapters but I guess a sneak peek of the story first is OK as well. There's more I have to say but I'll save it for the next chapter's Author's Note.

**This is for the Fanfiction version as the Fimfiction allows a longer Summary for stories:**

**Just a few details I like to share with you all, first and foremost:**

**\- There will be no swearing or cussing in the story (though mild swearing I might allowed)**

**\- There will be NO alcohol in the story though playful references and jabs will be in place, like with the doughnut scene with Spike in the Season 1 finale**

**\- There will be some Japanese Otaku Ecchiness involved, but nothing too crazy**

**\- No Same Sex Pairing, everyone is Straight in this story so don't expect any romance between the same sex at all. No offense to fans of it or people who are into that sort of thing, but I've seen it done to death so many times and in a lot of romance stores here on Fimfiction I've grown a little tired of it**

**\- NO HEAT CYCLE like a good portion of other Anthro Pony stories I've read, though unless there's demand of it I might make a spin-off one-shot of it**

**\- Like with no heat cycle there is no Clop (or Lemon) in this story, though if people are interested I might do a side-story that focuses on it but no promises**

**\- All the characters, dialogue, and violence will be closely matched the same as the show so don't expect blood or gore at all in this story (maybe a few scrapping, but that's it)**

**That is all and I hope you enjoy this new tale of mine!**

This is VirusChris signing off! Stick around true believers!

* * *

**Time Stamp**: May 21, 2014 (Finished at 11:55pm)


	2. Arrival of the Century

**Chapter 1: Arrival of the Century**

* * *

It was a beautiful day today in town with nothing but clear blue skies and warm sunny day as the townsfolk are busy bustling around town to begin their day anew. Everyone in town were very friendly as they greeted their neighbors with a hello and smile as they go about their day as the listen to the birds singing to them as they venture to the kiosk stands and shops and everyone knew it was going to be a good day. That is to say that this particular town was a very interesting one indeed and over the course of time they have matured and learned from their endeavors making them into better people.

In a certain library in town a very busy and certain young lady is currently organizing all of her books in the proper order but occasionally stop to read a few books that caught her interest seeing as she can't help herself enjoy a very good read now and again. She had long sapphire blue hair with two strains colored moderate violet and brilliant rose respectively that reached passed her shoulders as her violet eyes scanned each page as she read with a gentle half-lidded look like she was looking at something precious.

Intently she wore an interesting set of clothes that most librarians usually don't wear. She donned a black vest with a white button long-sleeved shirt underneath with buttoned cuffs. She also wearing a long red tie on the collar of her shirt and lapping over the black vest and she sported a dark phthalo blue skirt a little above her knees. Complete with white school socks that covered half of her shin and black school shoes giving her complete outfit like a Japanese Schoolgirl look.

The current book is she reading is called '_The Interknits of Interdimensional Travel Studies, Hypothesis, and Alternate Realities: A Reference's Guide_', a very curious book indeed in the librarian's gallery of books and felt strongly picking up this book, as some unknown force was compel to grab it, and start reading it. For some reason that day, she felt a sudden strong urge to read this type of book though she passed it off as she hasn't read it in a long time since her childhood unaware of fate pulling her strings.

The sounds of footsteps scuffling against the wooden floors, but not enough to distracted the avid book reading lover from her engrossed activity, and the door suddenly swings open to reveal a small purple reptile looking around the room frantic with his head bobbing to and fro as the reptile, which is male, looks for someone and once he spots the young lady reading her book and rushes to her side in panic.

"TWLIGHT! TWILIGHT! WE HAVE A…"

"…"

"… Uh, Twilight?"

"…"

The young lady continues to read her book completely absorbing in it and blocking out all forms of distraction as she was lost in her own little world. The purple lizard rolled his eyes at this and scowls as he walks over to a desk and tilts over an ink bottle, with its cap on as to not make a mess, and just that little antic was enough to cause the sapphire blue-haired beauty to snap out of her reading and look around frantically for the source.

If there's no one she hates is a big mess in her home as she is… a tab bit of a clean freak and wants everything in organized order.

Something that her little friend is all too aware of.

"Got your attention now?" the young reptile said in a deadpanned toned with half-closed eyes.

Though annoyed at first the young lady realizes now she was distracted again from another good book and sheepishly smiles back at her young friend, "Oh, Spike. Sorry about that, you know how much I get lost in a subject I'm really interested in… hehehehe…"

Rolling his eyes he returns to what previous brought him back to his friend's room and quickly grabs her arm and tries to, but no avail, yank her out of the house, "Nevermind that now Twilight, we have to go now!"

Corking a raised eyebrow and tilting her head to her right, her curiosity piqued, wondering what's gotten her number one assistant and best friend into such a frantic mood, "What's the matter Spike? Why are you acting like the world's about to end?"

"Well that's just it… there's something happening over at **Town Square**!" the purple reptile known as Spike pop up with a jump with his irises shrink in horror as he explains, "Some sort of crack appeared in the sky and it's slowly getting bigger!"

This got the young lady's attention. "A crack in the sky? Spike that's impossible! First of all the sky has no 'solid' mass for such a phenomenon to occur…"

"There's no time for this! Hurry!" Spike bellowed as he grabs her arm and yanks her out of the room, followed by what looked like a library with books all lined up on shelves that were carved into a tree trunk, and then out the first door as the hurry to the scene of the astonishing event.

The young lady could only don a puzzling expression on her face not yet realizing or knowing what extraordinary documentary encounter will change not only her life but the lives of all who live in **Equestria** and possibly beyond.

* * *

As Twilight arrived at Town Square where the event occurred the other citizens of the town have came out of their home to see what the buzz was about and all mumble about what they were seeing directly above their heads. Looks of concern, worry, and curiosity were plastered all over their faces wondering what will happen should the crack in the sky fully break.

Twilight's face dropped at what she was seeing and couldn't believe it. Up above her head there was a crack in the sky, a large black shattering-look lines all jagged out in different directions though it remains in a relatively small area in the sky and what could be explain by the sounds they all heard was like ice slowly cracking under pressure. She rubs her eyes and doubled rubbed her eyes again to make sure she was looking at this first.

How is this possible?! It was scientific impossible and defies all forms of logic, though there's her friend who constantly proves it but still within most logical sense if that was making sense at all, and looked on as the cracks were getting bigger and at the center it seems a hole is starting to form as Twilight looks on with a look of incredulity.

"Twilight!"

The young lady looks around to see who was calling her and no surprise to her, but to her relief, to her group of friends coming her way and noticing the one closest to her was her moderate sap green-eyed freckled-face friend, the one wearing the Stetson hat, was the one to call out to her with trepidation in her tone as they make their way through the crowd to her and gather around in the most open part of the area in the center and closest to the crack.

Donning her trademark Stetson hat that is rarely seen off of, long blonde or pale light greyish olive hair tied into a small ponytail knot at the end tied with a red scrunchie, her head, Twilight's friend wore an attire that of southern farmers. She wore a white t-shirt underneath a red, with blue and white checker pattern, short-sleeved unbutton down shirt with the bottom part tied into a knot over her chest. To complete her outfit she is also wearing long blue jeans fashioned with a belt buckle on and wore light brown cowgirl boots on to give that cowgirl look which fits perfectly for her.

"Twilight," she cowgirl called out to her friend as she glances upward to the vortex in the sky, "What'd you reckon it is? Ah ain't seen nothin' like this before!"

"I don't know Applejack," Twilight replied in worry as this is the first time she has ever seen anything like this in her life, "I can't even begin to explain what could be causing this."

Following behind her was another one of her closest and best friend and the most fashionable one of them all especially with her moderate indigo coiffure styled in a elegant way with the front part of her hair long and curled up into a neat little roll and the bottom of her hair also curled up too that gives her a look of one from a high society classed, though the look of her moderate azure eyes, with a light cornflower blueish gray eyeliner applied, in distraught takes that effect away for a bit.

She adorns a sleeveless Falu red turtleneck shirt, though the turtleneck is short allowing more of her neck exposed, the dark colors of the red contrast well with her light body color and defines her figure even more profoundly with a tear-shaped Columbia blue sapphire seated on a golden necklace pendant around her neck. Her lower body enchantingly has a mid-length black skit that goes down to her knees along with Sagebrush grey leg stockings underneath and she wears black dress shoes with a barely noticeable heel on the bottom of it. Even in dire crisis she always looks elegant, fashionable, and presentable for any situation.

"The horror! Oh the absolute horror! This is terrible darlings. What are we to do?" the fashionista young lady clamored in an overdramatic manner as she arc her back backwards with her arm over her head, "This could be the end of Ponyville! No! Of all of Equestria! Of all the worst things that could happen, this is THE. WORST. POSSIBLE. THING!"

"Easy there, Rarity, whatever is it there's no way it stands a chance against the totally awesome, stupendous, the one and only Rainbow Dash!" Someone boasted with confident as the fashionsita looks to her side with widen eyes of surprised by her boast and calm collected attitude about the whole situation.

Right next to her was someone that's an opposite of fashion for girls and instead invokes their inner adventurous spirit with tomboyish clothing. Interestingly her setup is a denim blue hoodie sweat-jacket with two white racing stripes from her shoulders down to her forearm and under her jacket she kept a simple white tank top in case she needs to get into a workout fast and not have a heavy sweat-jacket on a hot day. For the rest of her outfit had a slightly girlish touch to it to show her feminine side by donning a Persian rose pink gathered skirt that covered her thighs and underneath it to establish her tomboyish nature still were black workout shorts covering up near her knees and finally her had a single blue stripe socks and black sneakers to give her athletic appearance apparent and awesome as her.

Though she looked confident, calm, and ready for whatever it is that's about to rain down on them, those closest to her would notice a slight look of worry and concern behind those Moderate Cerise eyes of her, as she tries to look and play cool by scratching the side of her unusual rainbow-colored hair that is natural, consisting of the major color components of light brilliant red, light brilliant vermillion, light gold, moderate sap green, brilliant cornflower blue, and moderate violet that make up the colors of the rainbow. No matter what happens, whether she's scared or not (which she won't ever admit to), she'll always stand by her friends 'til the end and looks behind to her left to the one she's concern with the most due to her delicate nature.

"Oh dear… I hope it isn't anything too scary or terrifying like a fire-breathing flesh eating monster. What will happen to all of the animals or everyone who lives here? Oh… I really hope nothing bad happens… but something bad is going to happen isn't it?" someone shaking with fear and terror with her voice squeaking under pressure as she wasn't exactly sure how to deal with this.

Standing behind the athletic young lady was another young lady, quivering a bit, while gazing at the crack in the sky with her big dish saucer moderate cyan eyes of hers with part of her long pale, light grayish rose-colored hair covering the right side of her face, though only slightly. She wore a long-sleeved Islamic green turtleneck wooly sweater for her upper body and snugged so nicely and cutely on her to matches her delicate looks and for her lower body she had on a denim blue pencil skirt that covers her thighs along with black pantyhose underneath with a simple pair of brown shoes. An interesting choice to say the least yet one cannot deny she still had an air of gracefulness to her and her choice of clothing is better suited to her occupation she loves so much.

And finally the one bouncing up and down on the right side of everyone…

"Oh?! It's it my turn, is it my turn yet? Hehehe… of course it is, silly, who else is left!" the bouncing poufy brilliant raspberry pink-colored hair energetic, sugar-rush, silly one who seems to be the embodiment of pink giggles as she waves straight ahead, "Well, let's see here… I'm wearing Cerulean blue collar short-sleeved jacket with an aureolin yellow t-shirt underneath, hehehe I look good in yellow don't you agree? Oh almost forgot the rest, what a silliwillifilly I was going to be, which includes my Cerulean blue skirt that kinda looks like a tutu followed by my aureolin yellow and denim blue stripe patten knee socks! I love them so much, they're like peppermint candy canes if peppermint candy canes were yellow and blue instead of red and white, which is kinda silly now that I think about it? Yellow and blue candy canes? What would you call that, pastrami?"

…What? That made no sense!

"Well of course it didn't make sense! If it did, we wouldn't have fun names for everything, like spaghetti, zucchetti, marco polo! Like my Cerulean blue and white sneakers with some blue cake frosting on it! Ooh… missed a spot!"

"… Pinkie Pie? What are you doing?" Twilight eyes her pink-colored friend with exceedingly incremental dumbfounded expressions which was followed suit by the rest of their friends at her strange antic as she doing right now. They're aware of her… ever-present, ever-going, random nature but at times they just can't seem to figure her at whether for good or bad.

"What am I doing? Isn't it obvious," the one called Pinkie Pie suddenly appears in front of Twilight's face who in turn backed away a little from the sudden invasion of her personal space, "Everyone got their own introduction of their clothing they were wearing and I wanted to do my mine version!"

"Wha…?" Twilight could only mouth that single word, incompletely and dumbfounded, as the rest looked on equally as confused while the rainbow-hair colored one scratches the side of her head with slight embarrassment. What in the name of Celestia was that girl talking about?

"Pinkie Pie, we have a situation and possible a crisis on our hands here if we don't come up with something to stop it and we don't have time wondering about your… rambunctious nature at this moment," Twilight slightly scolded her friend for her usual cheerful self despite what look like impending doom hovering over their town as they spoke but it seem like Pinkie Pie wasn't fazed one bit by Twilight's scold.

"You shouldn't worry about little ol' me right now when that crack in the sky is about to burst now."

"Say **WHAT**?!"

Like on cue or following a set of scripted events and timing the sounds of the crack in the sky grew louder with the sound of glass breaking becoming more imminent as the sound of someone or something was pounding against like, like the beats of the drum and with each passing beat a barely visible wave of light echoes from it like a ripple in a pond.

The townsfolk murmured with worry and concern as they look on with horror at the scene unfolding before them, some have taken their children into their houses and lock the doors while others were too scared to even more. It would seem time has run out for them… as the crack busted open like a floodgate erupting as the translucent shards of the 'crack' flung out and disperse like water evaporating into air and in the crack's place… a ghastly yellow vortex swirling around is seen.

Mixed in with this vortex with pink and green light as well swirling into the mix, like brewing a potion with different ingredients added into except the colors did not merge and simply kept in their own row. Twilight has never seen such a phenomenon before in her life, though she was curiosity and intrigued by the nature of this abnormal due to her scientific mind seeking knowledge, she could not fathom or progress the situation but the first thing that comes to mind is to protect her friends and home.

Though before anyone could act… something shoot out of the vortex in a blinding glowing light and smashed a few feet away from where Twilight and her friends were, surprisingly and oddly leaving no crater in its wake, as the girls, though hesitant at first, approach the smoking burn out area and as they got near and the smog drifted apart the girls gasped at what they saw. It was a BOY!

Though a kind of boy they've never seen before.

* * *

"Ugh…" a low groan bellowed from the boy laying on the ground with dirt all over his clothes as he tries to move himself by planting his elbows on the ground to life him up, but a considerable amount of pain jolted throughout his pain briefly causing him to lay on his back again.

"Oh… gosh… he… right…?" a quiet gentle and concern voice spoke out but the boy could barely hear it as his dizzy spell he experience from his great fall with his hearing ringing before it slowly recovered back to normal.

Opening his eyes a bit, groggily too, his vision started off with a blurry effect as everything looked all fuzzy like looking through frosted glass film as he couldn't quite make out what was in front of him but six strangely different colored lumps. As his focus began to get better the mass lumps were taking humanoid forms before he as he notices how they came a little closer to him, but still gave him space, as two of them bent down to check up on him with one of them, mostly a pink one, was leaning over him which he could make out was a big smile on the person's face.

He also took note that all of their figures were curvy and feminine in nature which he knew right away they were all girls, if the voice from earlier that was definitely female didn't tip him off.

Rubbing his temples with his right hand he takes a deep breath as he steadies himself, trying to calmly take in what's going on around him. Letting out a sigh out he spoke the first thing that's common and usual in this situation, "Ugh… where am I?"

"Oh wowzie-wows-bonkers what do you think he is?" the mostly pink-colored one said without looking away from the boy in front of her with that still present sugar-rushed huge grin on her face. The gears in her head were turning for something extravagant and festive for something so extraordinary and amazing.

"I'm not sure…," the purple figure stated with a worried and concern tone in her voice as she looked over the boy, "However I believe we need to help our… unexpected guest here."

"Hey partner, you okay? Let me help ya there sugercube," the one with a Southern accent spoke as she lend her hand out. Though he was a strange and unusually person to her and her friends she wasn't going to abandon someone who's hurt and most likely lost, a previous past experience her friends and herself had taught them to never judge a book by its cover and he seem relatively harmless enough.

"Um… thank you," the boy replied groaningly considering his condition, but was thankful nonetheless and looked up to his 'rescuers' as his vision return to him and his sight clear as crystal once more… to get the shock of his life upon 'whom' and 'what' had come to his aid and did a double-take with his head at the startling revelation, "WOW! You're… nothing like me at all… wow." Which he responded dumbfoundingly as he wasn't exactly sure what to say though he subconsciously didn't want to be rude to someone trying to help him.

To his shock and wonder the people trying to help them were not like him in the sightless… in other words they were not **Humans**like himself but were instead **Equines** in nature with their appearance, actually more like **anthropomorphic** horses or ponies or whichever one that is the correct term though it doesn't really matter at this point. Taking in the situation he darted between the six female Equine before him to get a better look at them and process the information around him.

Still sitting on his butt, he takes note of the six girls before him to get a better look at their Equine features. Firstly they all shared the same type of Equine ears pointed up, kinda cat-like in a way, and had short but definite muzzles for their faces and slightly bigger eyes than human eyes though in the end their face was more or less roughly like a human's face complete with eyebrows just like humans.

Secondly they all had different skin or fur color? Most likely fur color if they share similar biology traits like the Equines back home, though more radically colors seeing as the ones before him the ones standing in the background have more candy-colored furs which is by far the most interesting factor about them aside from being anthropomorphic Equines.

In terms of the six before him he notice the colors of their fur coats, the one trying to help him out with the Southern accent had a light brilliant gamboge fur coat, or the more simpler term orange, and he notices she had freckles on her face three small dots on both cheeks which is kinda cute in his humble opinion. The next one appeared more of a student or book-lover though given the almost Japanese-like style of clothing somehow perplexed him, but doesn't worry about that as he takes note of her pale light grayish mulberry fur coat. Though the twinkle in her eyes were somehow worrying as the girls seems intrigued by the sudden appearance of an 'alien' and foreign lifeform and looked ready to burst with millions of questions.

The next girl had an athletic look and seem to have a prideful aura the boy thought as he looks over her very light cerulean fur coat that gave the impression that she was a hardcore daredevil with no fears and a tough attitude to go with it makes her a sort of rare beauty one who isn't afraid to get dirty from their stunts but still showing our their feminine side enough to show they like to be seen a lady nonetheless, though the slight glare in her eyes makes it seem like she doesn't trust him like he was some sort of spy or monster out to get them.

When he saw the saw the next girl his heart skipped a beat at the exotic and elegant beauty beforehand and couldn't help but slightly blush upon looking on her when he shifted his focus on her. Those light grey or white fur coat of hers complemented her dark-colored attire quite lovely as well seeing her sense of fashion as well as presented in curvy and hourglass figure in a way that would most certain turn a lot of male heads around as seem like a very classic dame. However despite all this he couldn't help but feel she wasn't like other sophisticated and high society folks who scoff at those of the less class with their snobbish and arrogant attitude, and that she seem like a very generous and understanding sort… deep down he feels she also a very girly-girl with it comes to make-up and gossip and the like.

The one standing next her was just as equally beautiful and gave his heart another attack by the overload of cuteness this one seems to generate on a daily basis. Her fur coat's colors were pale light grayish gold or more commonly a light yellow that went well with her pink hair… or was it mane in this case? Though she seem both alerted to his presence and hiding behind her friend, given a shy and timid nature about this one to the boy, though the look of concern and worry in his well-being seem to tickle him funny as he never had such a cute girl look at him so tenderly and sweetly before even one who is obviously shy and timid about someone new.

Lastly the final girl was practically on top of him almost, well on his left side than over his chest which the cowgirl Equine was kneeling with her hand out while the schoolgirl Equine was on his right on her hands on her knees, and this girl with the giant open smile on her face that seem to ooze out boundless bundles of energy that never seem to go out like she was on a constant sugar rush. She had a fur coat full of pink or lighter pink or a pale light grayish rashberry, whichever one it was, that went with her dark pinkish hair as well as looked like the embodiment of pink itself and those big blue eyes of her peering all over him somewhat gave him warning bells in his head like she was going to jump on him and gave him the biggest bear hug of his life, though she seemed extremely friendly and unafraid of the unknown. He couldn't help but like her for some reason.

Now that he's gotten a proper look at the girls… he couldn't help but find them extremely cute and pretty to him, more so than human girls back home. Is that a problem he should be worrying about or just roll with it?

They do have very 'humanoid' bodies so it _might_ not be a problem, especially their chest areas where he couldn't help by notice that all of them were quite well-endowed even the one with the cool rainbow-colored hair were despite being the smallest in this group of six and it looked to be at least between C-size to D-size cup.

Thirdly, and before he forgets, is that they all have tails as well considering they are Equine, even anthropomorphic, it would've been weird otherwise if they lacked tails. They all have their own styles to it as well matching their hairstyle as well; starting with the cowgirl Equine her tail was straight and long being combed well and tied into a ponytail, ironically, with a red scrunchie like her main mane had which made her down-to-earth casual look even more welcoming and inviting.

The elegant Equine's tail was just like her enchanting hairstyle as well with her tail interestingly spiraling in an exotic, sophisticated, and elegant look that was perfectly naturally to her that heightens her appearance even more to be alluring and memorizing. The shy and quiet one's tail was long and graceful in appearance too and seems to curve a bit to get it a soft and gentle look which equally made her graceful and kind look go perfectly together and seem to be almost like a natural fashion model, maybe even a supermodel one.

The schoolgirl-looking mare's tail was neatly trimmed and straight and though he has no other words to best described it, it seem organized and neat to show someone that she's a rather organized individual like those perfect honors students from school who want nothing but absolute perfection in attendance and want everything in a neat and orderly fashion.

The athletic one seems to be a complete opposite to that with her tail being more wild and free-spirited and not worrying about every little detail yet she seem to style it nonetheless to have a good appearance, like shouting to the world that she's loud and pride and one who enjoys being in the center of the spotlight.

And finally the pink fur of pure energy that looks to party all day and night long's tail is more or less the same as her mane which definitely screams she's a party animal and enjoys going out and having fun with smiles all around. Every detail about her, even her tail, gave off a radiance of life and oddly he got the weirdest feeling like her tail could do many amazing and unexplainable strange things including her mane and most likely the rest of her body.

Though he just met just by looking at their clothing, their hair styles, and the gestures they're showing him he got a pretty good feel on what their personalities could be and some other unexplainable bits like that tail thing with the pink one. It was something he picked up on as a kid as he had very good awareness and perception skills and most of the times managed to guess a person's personality and actions right just by noticing these little details about them, though he has gotten a few wrong before. He can't really explain it himself it's just how he is as strange as he is.

"Uh… you alright there sugercube?" the Southern accent mare spoke again with a perplexing and concern look as her eyebrow raised up questionable at the boy's silence and looking back and forth between him. She figured they were so different and strange compare to him, which the feeling is mutual here though they mean no offense, he was simply taken aback and in awe at their appearance.

"Huh?" his mind snap back to reality as he was called out and he shakes his head as he takes the girl's hand as she lifts him up on his feet,

with a lot of strength mind you, "Uh… thank you."

"Oh, don't mind him!" the completely pink one giggle with a hand over her mouth, "He was just finishing his monologues about us, that's all! He was very sweet about it too even though he just met us and did a very accurate description about us too, that makes he is very funny to do so too and I like him already!"

"What?" was all the young man could get out as he was confused by her statement… and how did she know about his inner thoughts? Le Gasp! Was she psychic perhaps?!

"Eh… don't mind her none, sugercube," the girl in the Stetson hat said as she shook her head in a deflated manner as she returns her gaze onto the young man before her and bobbing her head up and down to better examine him and his curious appearance. Until he got a sudden dizzy spell and was stumbling back and forth in place with a hand on his forehead to try to alleviate the pain, "Hey! Are you alright there, sugercube?" Applejack asked in concern as her friends also looked on with concern with the newcomer.

"Whoa… that's weird," the boy tries to straighten himself from his wobbling earlier, "What exactly just happened?"

At that moment the vortex in the sky, causing everyone to look up at it, began acting irregular by it twisting and stretching itself in a wild manner like it was a living creature writhing in pain and flailing about before imploding on itself sucking inward and shrinking until it sizzled and frizzled out of exist. The sky returned to normal and no longer had a crack or tear in the middle of it and the vortex vanished without a trace like it never happened in the first place.

Though before it went out the boy standing on the ground gobsmacked and in awe twisted his eyebrow downward and one upward in confusion as he couldn't swore he saw something detached itself from the void in the midst, but shrugged it off as nothing.

"Well…," Twilight started off after witnessing the event that has transpired before them, "That was unexpected."

"I'll say," the boy replied back while still staring up in the sky until he moved his head back down to see all the townspeople, and the six closest ones, staring back at him with wonder and curiosity though it was a little unsettling a bit. However the one with the rainbow-colored hair was still eyeing him with suspicious like he was a spy or a threat.

"Hello there?" the boy awkwardly wave to them. The girls didn't notice before as their minds were preoccupied with other thoughts, but the young man was wearing a large blue backpack on his back and two very large black gym bags latched onto his side with the straps crossing over his chest and shoulders and it seem like there were a few more bags behind him as well that came with him on the ride. It looked like he was moving his entire room from his old home to a new home or he could've mean he was going camping or returning from vacation or something along those lines.

"Oh! H-Hello there," Twilight shook out of her aspiration as she smiled at the stranger, he really didn't look dangerous and she had a feeling he was really friendly being, "Sorry to bring this up all of a sudden, but could you tell us what's going on here and how did that vortex appeared? Judging how you 'came out' of the vortex earlier you must know something about."

"Oh, sure," the boy replied automatically, his eyes widen a bit beforehand as he rubs the back of his head, "I need to recollect my thoughts for myself also."

The girls took another look at the boy as he pondered about the recent events that transpired before he appeared before him he wore a long-sleeved crimson red sweat-jacket hoodie with a v-neck black t-shirt underneath, leather fingerless black gloves, baggy blue cargo pants that seemed a bit longer than his legs seeing the bottom of it scrunched up and over his black basketball sneakers. A very interesting choice of clothing, who that's seems to be an adventurous side to it as well as a casual yet fashionable hero look which Rarity was eyeing with interest. It seemed like he has a good taste of fashion himself like her, but she wouldn't mind expanding his horizon on it a bit.

"Um…," his face twisted into a nervous expression with a wry smile, "This is a problem… I can't seem to remember."

"W-What?! You lost your memories?!" Twilight exclaimed in shock and worry!

"Well… it's not that I lost my memories, it's more like I'm missing a piece of it," his brow furrowed seriously, "I remember my name and the rest of my life up to today, but what happens later today and now is what I'm missing. I don't recall how I got here or the vortex… but there was something."

"I-Is that so?" Twilight sighed a little with relief, though it seems like she won't be getting an easy anytime soon. What kind of event was it to have a piece of his memory erased like that? Going by what he was saying it sounded that he stumbled upon something he wasn't suppose to see and or hear and got caught up with it in the mix.

Rainbow Dash didn't seem to believe him as she blew a raspberry, "Pfft, yeah right. How do we know he's pretending to have amnesia instead?" while crossing her arms over her chest and narrowing her eyes on the boy.

"Ahem," Applejack clears her throat as she glares at her friend while placing her hands on her hips to emphasis the point, "Ah can vouch for the poor fella, Ah can tell he's tellin' the truth."

Rainbow Dash crosses her arms and rolls her eyes at first, but then she smirks and gives the boy a warm look instead as she wraps her arm over his head and pulls him closer to her, "Well if my friends trust you then I will to, you do seem like an alright guy after all AJ can tell when someone's lying or telling the truth," she seems to have open up to him rather quickly to his surprise until she pulled him into her face with her eyes glaring at him, "But, make no mistake pal, you make one false move and hurt my friends I'm taking you down in 5 seconds flat!"

He gulped in panic a bit at the threat she made at him, though a little relief at that strangely. It would seem like it will take some time to warm up to her completely.

"Good," she patted him on the back and jump back into the air hovering above the ground a bit with her wings flapping, which to the boy's wonder and surprise it could lift her into the air, "He seems pretty cool, I like him. I could show him how awesome it is to know me personally."

"Woohoo! Take a look at all those bags he's carrying!" Pinkie Pie smiling jumps up into the air shouting with joy throwing her arms up high as she does it, "What are all those bags for? Are they party bags? Were you going to a party or throwing a party? I love parties and you must love parties too, but who wouldn't love parties, right? Like that one time I throw an 'Everypony Loves Bag Party' and it was a stuffing and carrying good time after my After After Party of the Turkey and Chicken Dance Party…"

"Huuuuh?" the boy dropped his jaw in confusion at what the pink girl was talking about. A Bag Party after a Turkey and Chicken Dance party? What in the world were those and you can throw a party for bags?

"Um… please don't mind her," Twilight sighed as she placed a hand gently on her forehead as she said that then returns to a normal smiling expression curiosity gnawing at her, "But why are you carrying those bags? Where you planning on going somewhere for a long stay vacation or returning from one?"

The boy perks up and then smiles proudly as he huffs out his chest with his fists on his hips like he was a noble figure basking in the glory of his accomplishments, "Ah! About that… today's the today that I finally move out of my family's house and start living on my own! I took every last one of my stuff from my room and stuff them into my bags, though it was a challenge carrying them all, though the walking distance wasn't that far from my old home" he sighed awkwardly at that thought scratching his cheek with his finger, "And I was on my way to my new home… umm…"

He stops and ponders to himself, "Then I recalled a noise in an old alleyway to an abandon building site… and that's where my memories get murky and suddenly I find myself here with my memories starting from where I woke up and was greeted by you guys… sort of speak."

Twilight rubs her chin in a thinking manner analyzing the facts from the mysterious stranger. So today back on his world he was planning on moving out of his old home to a new one and on his way and he noticed a strange noise nearby an old abandon part of his hometown it seems and from there he must've encountered something there that became the tear in the sky over her home moments ago and what caused him to come here. The questions were… who, what, and why? Honestly it would seem the strange young man stumbled upon whatever it by accident and sent him here.

Applejack, thought not an expert on many scientific aspects, put on a worried brow on and places a hand on Twilight's shoulder, "Well before we start askin' questions about the hows and whys, how's about sum introductions first? Ah think the poor boy needs sum good friends right about now. Ah'm **Applejack**, and it's a pleasure t' meet ya partner!"

Shaking vigorous and rapidly by the sudden handshake by the cowgirl before him, making him bob up and down like a jackhammer for a few seconds, and after she calm down on the handshake the boy rattled his head to make sure everything in his head was in place and looked down at her hand noting that she also had five fingers just like him.

He stares back at her who had a warm smile on her and couldn't help but smile back at her and felt excitement tingle in his chest, he was meeting a being vastly different from him like in fantasy stories and he could handle contain his bewilderment, and returns the handshake with his own level of vigor which was more mild than hers, "It's a pleasure to meet you too! My name's **Christopher Cornelius Corona**, but all my friends and family call me **Chris** and you're free to do the same too!"

Twilight gave herself a little giggle, though she is a bit surprise that he's been taking all of this in relatively normal and patient with them when he has the right to ask what's going on and entitled to a little panic attack but impressed he did not, as she approaches him and gives out a handshake as well, "Applejack's right, we'll worry about what happen to you later. For now we'll welcome you to our home, Ponyville, and I'm **Twilight Sparkles** and you may call me **Twilight** as well."

"Ponyville?" the boy tilted his head, narrowing his eyes in deep thought with his index finger hovering over his lips, "So I take it you're…?"

"Yes, we're **Ponies**!" Twilight quipped cheerfully happy to enlighten him with new information about themselves, she does enjoy helping expanding other's knowledge as much as possible, "Though you look kinda like us, but not at the same time. You seem to have more… hominoidea characteristics instead though lacking a bit in the fur department."

Ah! Chris thought they were pony or horses in nature and it seems he was right, though he wonders if they're aware they're ponies that evolved to their current state or simply believe all ponies look like this, but he'll wonder about it later as he perks up to Twilight's question, "Oh, that's because the name of my species is called **Humans**, or **homosapien** for the scientific term. I'll explain more about us later."

"Fascinating," Twilight breathed sagely as she took out a notepad and pen from her back somehow and somewhere and started jotting down what he told her, "I'll save these questions about them for later now."

Warming up to the stranger, that was called a human, the purple-haired fashionista elegantly walked over to him with a dazzling friendly smile that would leave any man, human, pony, or otherwise, melting at the sight especially with the gentle yet half-lidded and somehow flirty look in her eyes as she gazes at him, "Greetings, darling. I do apologize for the sudden questionnaires about how you arrived here, and being in a strange place with unfamiliar faces no doubt, but I assure you we mean you no harm and welcome you to our humble abode. You may call me **Rarity**, darling," the fair fur lady spoke with flair as she flicks her mane's front bang that dabbled slightly over her right eye, "And do not hesitant to ask us anything you need, I would be most delighted to get you want you need to make yourself as comfortable as much as possible during your stay until we sort of your problems to return home. I'll do anything I can to help, free-of-charge of course."

The boy was quite taken aback by this, he wasn't expecting anyone… or would it be anypony here… that would go out of their way to a total and complete stranger like himself. She appears more generous than he thought of at first and he couldn't help it rubbing the back of his head in embarrassing and blushing a bit, even if they're different species he couldn't help but think how beautiful she is too, "O-Oh… thanks. You don't have to, but I'll ask if there's any help I need and I hope I could return the favor as well…"

"There will be no need for that," Rarity waves her finger in front of her to dismiss his offer to return her kindness, "Though I do appreciate it nonetheless sweetie, but I must say you're clothing is quite interesting. It may not have the air of nobility about it, but it does say it's 'you' and it very fitting as well as bring out your charming and handsome self out more profoundly, if I do say so myself."

Rarity says the last bit with her cozying up a bit, getting closer to his chest, and battering her eyelashes at him which in turned made him gulped. If she does this on a regular he might fall for her and never want to go home! Though he is quite curious why she is suddenly flirting with him at this moment or perhaps this is a normal thing she does?

"If you don't mind me asking, where do you get your clothes? They look divine and quite stylish as well!"

Oh, that explains the flirting a bit.

"Oh, that! Actually I ask my older sister to make my outfit for me, she's quite the fashionista and loves designing clothing," Chris happily smiles at that thought as he loves his big sister despite the times she and the other members of his family give him a hard time… though mostly regarding him getting a girlfriend which he never had, "I would think you two would get along quite well. You two have very… similar personalities a bit and have both great tastes in style."

"Oh my, why thank you!" Rarity beamed joyfully, "I would love to get the chance to meet your sister she sounds quite like a kindred spirit to me."

"Hehehe… sort of?" Chris chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his head. His older sister had a love of fashion which was seemed to be shared by this young lady, though his older sister wasn't a flirt and had a more subtle—not direct—approach to people. Though he believed the two would get along famously as Rarity made way for her next friend to introduce themselves to him.

"Alright, alright, we've been waiting for a while now but it's time for the most awesome and greatest introduction to the coolest, bravest, and undeniably awesomest pony around," the tomboyish and athletic girl spun herself around in the air and then zoomed up and down overhead of everyone and zigzag all over the place with loopdaloops until she shot straight down and backflipped herself on her hooves and skid herself across the dirt and stopped an inch away from the human boy and pulled him into another arm hug and she shouted with proud, "The one and only **Rainbow Dash** and future Wonderbolt member! No need to rush it just let all my awesomeness soak in your little head and be 'wowed' by my cool greatness."

Well she wasn't lacking in confidence that's for sure he thought, but those aerial stunts she pulled off moments ago with supersonic level of speeds and control was undeniably cool as she said and couldn't help but have his jaw hang open in astonishment, "Wow…"

Clearly happy by his expression of how awesome she was Rainbow Dash grinned and playfully punched his right arm, "Yeah, I know I'm cool. Though that is to say I'm kinda interest at what you humans, right, can do? I could teach you a few pointers to improve yourself in all athletic activities and we can do stunts together if you like."

"Well," he rubs his chin on that thought, "I could use different exercises as well, though my hobbies are more incline to drawing and writing you see. I like writing my own original stories and designing my own characters, which I used my own design of my clothing here for my sister to use to create my outfit."

Rainbow Dash grunted at that statement a little disappointed he wasn't all that interested in sports like her, though Twilight seemed to glow at the mention he likes to write stories and wouldn't mind seeing what they're like perhaps he's into the more literal non-fictions or perhaps like her mother prefers fantasy-based fiction stories instead and Rarity is equally impressed as he seems to have a knack for drawing and designing and wouldn't mind seeing his artwork perhaps they can inspire her to do create new and unique designs for her fashion line as well.

"However," Rainbow Dash perks up when he hears him continue with his interest as notices a smile when he speaks up again, "I did take some Kung Fu classes and learned a few variety of martial arts moves and I wouldn't mind having a sparring partner if you're up for it. Or do you not have Kung Fu here?"

"Oh yeah! That's great" Rainbow Dash throws a fist into the air to pump herself up after hearing that and grins in a somewhat smug manner, "That's what I'm talking about, and yeah we do have Kung Fu! And if you don't know maybe some soccer as well?"

"I love soccer, but if you can do basketball as well, since it's my favorite sport, I'm in," Chris grins back with a cocky look to it as well with his arms crossed to show he's quite confident in his abilities.

"You're on!" Rainbow Dash declares with vigor, she and him might become very close friends very fast after all. Provided he doesn't do anything stupid to get on her bad side. Though she's still going to keep on eye on him to make sure he's not a spy or something sinister.

Chuckling to himself at her happy expression he forgotten all about the different species thing and to him, regardless of who or what a person is, he'll treat everyone the same as everyone has a 'heart' as well, he's also been an open-minded person. Upon looking at the rest of the gang his eyes come in contact with another member who shy-fully looked away yet shifts her eyes back and forth on him.

"Oh hello there," he approached the pink-haired pegasi girl and extends a friendly hand to her, "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Chris and you are?"

The girl in question held her arms behind her back and playfully, and cutesy, taps the front of her shoes into the ground as her eyes look back and forth at him with her face leaning towards the ground, with her right eye now hiding behind her hair, her ears flop to the side as well with her face slightly blushing at him talking to her as she's not one talk normally to anyone new to her.

***Hnrg!***

C-Cuteness overload! The very gesture, nature, and expression she carried was so elegant and gracefully to her seemingly fragile frame, despite her very well-endowed body, and the way her eyes look at him was causing his heart to nearly have a heart explosion of epic proportions as he has never witness anything so cute before or doing something so adorable unconsciously as his face heats up each passing moment. Why do anthropomorphic equine girls have to be so gosh darn prettier than human girls?

"I-I'm… utter…hy," the girl muttered so sweetly, softly, and quietly that Chris could barely catch what she was saying. Good heavens! Could this girl possibly become even more adorable!? He just wants to scoop her up into his arms and protect her from the world's danger or cuddle the heck out of her, but she's a grown adult, or at least a late teenager, who can take care of themselves and it would be a little awkwardly and somewhat insulting to her but he wouldn't mind helping her in the end.

"E-Excuse me? I didn't quite catch that, did you say 'Butterpie'?" He tries to speak up again after shaking his previous thoughts to regain his coherent speaking manners again and felt a little embarrassed that he nearly choked on his words.

She shook her head gracefully at that, how does she do that, as she finally looks him in the eyes and speaks up in volume and less shyly, "No, it's **Fluttershy**. It's nice to meet you… if you don't mind me being your friend that is…"

"It's OK, I really look forward to being you friend Fluttershy," he beamed back at her who in turn showed him her sweet and gentle smile that nearly gave him another heart attack of the sheer adorableness of her nature, "And I must say, your name fits you it seems and not to mention it's a really cute name for you as well."

"Huh?" Fluttershy squeaked as her face heated up and her cheeks turned red and she stammered back and fidgeted her fingers together in front of her stomach, "O-Oh thank you, that was really sweet of you to say."

Chris rubs the back of his head in response with a burning face, his knees are becoming weak now and if he doesn't change the subject or move on to the final member of their little group to greet he's going to faint from Fluttershy's cute pressure, and before he could think of the next thing to say or do…

"HEY THERE! I'M **PINKIE PIE** AND IT'S SUPER-DUPER-LUBER-UBER COOLAWESOMAZING TO MEET YOU," a ball of pink abruptly came into view, with her being upside-down and her nuzzle pressing against his nose Chris took a step back in shock and did a double-take and notice she was right side up now, as she came into his personal space again on her tippy toes, or tippy hooves, with a giant grin plastered on her face like she just opened up her Christmas Present and got the present she wanted forever. He didn't know how to approach this situation with her practically pressing up against him with her arms in front and making her chest hug each other, which he didn't mean to comment but were probably the biggest size of her group or any of her kind for miles, and her hands holding together as she somehow manage to keep her balance.

"YOU'RE OH-SO GOING TO LOVE IT HERE! WE'LL HAVE PARTIES EVERYDAY AND SLEEPOVERS AS WELL AS CAKES AND PUDDING, ALONG WITH PLAYING RAD FUN GAMES LIKE PIN THE TAIL ON THE PONY AND TWIST-A-TWIST! OH I CAN'T HELP TO GET STARTED BUT FIRST I HAVE TO THROW YOU A WELCOME PARTY TO PONYVILLE AND WE NEED TO INVITE EVERYPONY THERE, BUT EVERYPONY IS HERE ALREADY SO I DON'T NEED TO INVITE EVERYPONY AND WE CAN JUST THROW THE PARTY HERE AS I GOT MY PARTY CANNON WITH ME! WE'LL GOING TO BE THE GREATEST AND BESTEST OF BESTIE BESTEST BEST FRIENDS AND YOU'RE GOING TO LOVE IT HERE AND ALL OUR FRIENDS TOO AND, AND…"

She exploded with overbrimming happiness as she recounts what she plans to do with him and she incremental increases the volume of her voice after passing sentence, if one could figure out which one were the sentences, and Chris's eyes widen in suspense as he's not sure how to deal with this. She's full of energy that's for sure and couldn't help but sigh understandingly and looks onto her with a wry smile and his eyebrows arc down as he couldn't help but smile inwardly towards her for being who she is and he admires and likes her for that… though she could turn the volume down a peg.

As to answer this unspoken wish Twilight covers Pinkie Pie's mouth from behind who had just about enough of it, "Pinkie! We get it! You need to relax yourself otherwise you might scare our new friend here."

Stopping in place from her jumping up and down with glee, and literally stopped mid-air that got Chris and the others looking at her with bewildered expressions, though the poor human was the most shocked, until Pinkie Pie smiled back at Twilight, "Okie-Dokie-Lokie," landing back down on the ground while still smiling and waving at Chris as she return to the sideline along with her friends.

Sighing to herself now that little issue has resolved itself she looked back at Chris and smiled wryly at him, "Sorry about that, Pinkie Pie tends to go overboard a lot with a lot of things."

"Ha ha, no worries," Chris shrugged it off with a wave, but he couldn't help feel re-energized all of a sudden from Pinkie's over enthusiastic nature and also couldn't help but be drawn to her, "She's actually quite funny, I think she'd be real fun to hang out with."

"No doubt about that," Twilight nodded in agreement as Pinkie jumps in the background with excited as she overheard his compliment to her.

"Totally we're going to have the greatest of fun together and we'll laugh about it," Pinkie hugs Chris from behind his back, which he could've swore he saw her a second ago in front of him and behind Twilight, as he looks back to her and his face heats up again as he feels two soft heavenly cushions rubbing against his back… wait, when did she take off his backpack? And when did she start wearing his backpack?

"Oh this is great! It wouldn't be a Harem story if you didn't get along with everypony here especially with silly shenanigans in the mix where you get into compromising with all the girls here and have everypony you meet fall in love with you while battling off ancient evils to threaten our world like a hero of legend and having a huge family with everyone when you marry them as well with loads of kids too," Pinkie giggled into his ears.

"Urm… what?" Was everyone's reaction at Pinkie's statement. What on earth was she talking about?

"Oops! Silly me, spoiler alert!" she giggled once more and skipped away.

"Rrrriiight," Twilight shakes her head, honestly she doesn't know what goes on in Pinkie Pie's head and that's one of the few things in the world that Twilight is happy off NOT knowing.

Chris darted back and forth between the two and simply chuckled warily and dismissed it as nothing but that Pinkie girl being random and it seems to be a common thing among her friend, though he is curious how she took off his backpack and slipped it back on him without him noticing. Is she part ninja he wondered? Suddenly a dizzy spell hits him causing him to swing back and forth and holding his head. He felt really tired and it seems like the fatigue had finally caught up with him.

"Hey are you OK?" Twilight alertly called out to him in concern when she noticed him staggering him place, it would seem the fall had finally caught up with the rest of his body and know he was feeling the delayed pain now.

Fluttershy instinctively rushed to his side to catch him before he fell backwards and holds him in her arms as she places a hand on his forehead to take his temperature, "Oh my goodness, are you alright?! Oh, we should've brought you to the hospital the first thing after that nasty fall you had instead of asking you questions and introducing ourselves! Please forgive us for that."

"I-It's fine… I'm not really tired, just exhausted but I could use some rest," Chris groaned a bit as he tries to shake the lethargy off of him but to no avail.

"Good idea Fluttershy, perhaps we should do a physical check-up as well so that nothing else is wrong with his body plus documenting a medical record would be prudent as well as he doesn't receive a illness during his stay here, come on everypony lets help him up," Twilight noted on Fluttershy's suggestion and joint down notes on their new friend's condition to make sure he was in perfect health as well.

"Here, let me help," Applejack spoke up as she lifted his arm over her shoulder to get him up on his feet as Rainbow Dash grabs some of his bags to carry and Twilight and Rarity used their magic to lift the rest of his bags as well, "Ponyville Hospital isn't 'hat far from here, we'll have ya fixed up in a jiffy."

He smiled at them and couldn't help but think they're really quite opened to strangers like this and he noticed earlier while talking to these six mares here that the citizens of the town were watching him as well and as more time passed with him and the girls were talking the rest of them step closer. Some had looks of awe on their faces, while others were curious written on their faces, and some were smiling too at him eager at a case to meet him, though there were a few giving a look of confusion and worry but no ill-will intent behind them and when he started to stammer and get ready to be brought to the hospital all of them were concern for their well-being and made room for the girls to take him there.

Pinkie Pie stood up straight with her hands on her hips, "And don't you worry a thing Chrissy! Once you're done at the hospital I'll throw a 'Welcome to Ponyville and Happy You Got Better Pinkie Pie's Newest Bestie Bestest Best Human Friend Party' at Sugercube Corner and it will be the greatest human party ever!"

Pinkie Pie trotted up ahead to let everyone know at the hospital at a new patient coming in and Chris couldn't help but shake his head and smile at her, he had a feeling he was going to love it here, however something just occurred to him right now after Pinkie Pie left, "…_Chrissy_?"

He said with some displeasure. Don't tell him… is THAT going to be his nickname from her to him. He groans mentally at that, he did not like such a _girly_ sounding nickname for him he had some pride as a man!

As Chris was being lead the way to the Ponyville Hospital the rest of the townspeople nodded their heads and went about their business, but they were all getting ready for the party Pinkie Pie was planning to throw for him and we're going to help like always with most of Pinkie Pie's parties. Even if he was an alien creature to him they learned not to treat somepony differently because they look different and they were very interested in him and could tell he's going to need help settling in after his unfortunate accident of being spirited away from his world.

* * *

Just as everypony in town were welcoming the mysterious human in their town, they failed to noticed after the vortex sealed itself shut and disappearing from their sights a black blob shot out from the fizzling particles just as the vortex was fading out and landed into the nearby woods inside the bushes. After a few moments of rustling sounds coming from the bushes a pair of glowing yellow eyes peered out from its hidden place and a row of razor-shaped teeth were seen from its toothy smile as it looked on that was happening in town.

Giggling menacingly to itself the 'mysterious shadow' blob mused to itself about its recently scuffle with the human boy earlier.

"It would seem like I picked up some extra baggage on my way to Equestria," the mysterious shadow said to itself, its voice slightly deep and a masculine monstrous tone in nature with a strange echoing effect booming over in a low tone that almost seems childish, but smiles to itself about the whole ordeal, "Though this isn't according to plans, this will definably be fun! It's always better to have these little 'unpredictable' events it's no fun when everything goes according to plan!"

Retreating into the forest the shadow slowly fades away into the background chuckling to itself in a maniac mad way, "Though for now, thanks to the boy earlier I need to restore my former powers… I did not think HE would have come across a **spirit** such as that to stand on equal grounds with myself, however I did managed to **seal** his memories away for the time being. Would be a problem if he started using his newfound powers right from the start. Still, I'll let him have his fun with his new friends first… he deserves a bit of happiness before our fated rivalry tears him away from all that and feel despair… echo."

On that day… no one in Equestria could be prepared or predicted for the events that soon followed since the human boy's arrival and when that day comes, everything will change.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello again my faithful readers, VirusChris here again! I hope you enjoyed this next new chapter seeing as I originally was planning on release this story with four chapters at the start, but oh well. Anyway just a few things I wanted to let you know, first off I was debating whether or not to start off with Chris awakening in Ponyville at the beginning of this chapter which was originally how it was going to be or start off with the Twilight and her gang go about their day when the vortex opened with a new arrival popping up without warning. I picked the latter making it more interesting to how Chris got in Equestria instead of 'falling asleep and then waking up in Ponyville without explanation' plus it would be good story element to showcase how he got to Equestria.

First off I like to apologize for taking so long getting this chapter out! Sadly I'm been addicted to playing Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn and have been losing a lot of hours playing it trying to get my character to the best he can. Not only that but I got a lot of hours of work as well the past few weeks and had to work Thanksgiving and Christmas Day (I wanted to post this chapter on Christmas Day as a present, but a New Year's Day gift is just as good), not to mention in October I believe I worked myself so hard I got sick and had a fever of 102 degrees.

But enough about that, I have some interesting facts to show you! First off let's start off with the main characters breast sizes! Yeah, I'm not good on measurements that much so let's go with cup sizes and see who has the biggest to smallest breast size in the story:

Pinkie Pie – E-Size Cup

Celestia – E-Size Cup

Fluttershy – E-Size Cup

Luna – E-Size Cup

Rarity – E-Size Cup

Twilight – D-Size Cup

Applejack – D-Size Cup

Rainbow Dash– C-Size Cup

Sweetie Belle – B-Size Cup

Applebloom – B-Size Cup

Scootaloo – B-Size Cup

So Pinkie Pie has the biggest chest size while Rainbow Dash has the smallest among of her friends, but she's still pretty big with C-Size Cup Chest. ^_^

Though Scootaloo does have the smallest chest size in terms of the Cutie Mark Crusaders with Sweetie Belle being slightly bigger than her two friends, as the list shows the one first being the bigger one even if they share the same Cup Size.

Also I like to share fun facts with my story with you all.

First, thanks a talk with a close friend of mine when he asked about the timeline between the Prologue and this first chapter and laid it out for him like this:

CH1 and a dozen later (Date: Day 1) - Prologue (Date: Day 60) - Future Chapters (Date: 61)

This is just an example, but the Prologue chapter takes place in the middle part of this story where Chapter 1 and the rest leading up to it explains his first days in Equestria while after the Prologue is where the story continues on with his unexplored adventures yet to be seen. Hope this helps and doesn't confuse you guys in the slight-less!

If you're wondering this story takes place during Season 4 of the series due to Twilight Sparkle's house management is the same before getting her own castle and moving into it at the end of Season 4. This is because I envision this story with Twilight's library with the scenes and before the Season 4 finale which is why Twilight is still living in her library during this time. Also considering the nature of this story I might go a different direction how some things plan out compared with the actual show so you might see Tirek or not but I'll let you wait and see.

Also in this universe Twilight never went through the Mirror to the Parallel World, but Flash Sentry does exist in this story but neither Twilight or Sentry have met and I'm thinking of having Sunset Shimmers in as well but with a different story if I introduce her in this tale.

One more thing to mention is there will be no war themes or the like in this story, though I might have some references that ponies did have wars in their world but just mention and no full details on it.

Also in my series if a Human and an Anthro Pony were to have a child the child will either be a Human or an Anthro Pony not "Hybrid mix" with something similar to a Satyr. Here are examples for a Human being born of between a Human an Anthro Pony depending on the Anthro Pony parent and their lineage the human child will be gifted with more physical strength (basically Herculean-like strength with lean and slim limbs) from an Earth Pony parent, if the parent is of Pegasi race the human child will have a unique ability to levitate themselves off the ground using "Ki" (like with the DBZ characters use to fly), for an Unicorn parent the child will be able to use magic via their hands to control it.

Interesting fact with an Alicorn parent the human child will have either one of those three abilities or possibly all three of them wrapped into one though it's most likely the latter due to the Alicorn bloodline and depending on the lineage if an Earth Pony had either a Pegasi or an Unicorn in the family it is possible for the human child to get the Pegasi or Unicorn ability through more rarely.

One more thing, the humans will STILL be grounded to their regular colors and not have candy-colored skin like the Anthro Ponies.

The Anthro Pony offspring will be the same as the regular Anthro Pony in terms of looks and abilities, but because of their Human parent the Anthro Pony offspring will receive the Human's "adaptive and versatility" nature making their natural abilities even stronger than a normal Anthro Pony from a normal Anthro Parents so the Anthro Pony that is an Earth Pony will be stronger than normal, Pegasi ones will be faster and have more control over their flight, Unicorn offspring will have more magic reserves and have better control of their magic (think of another filly Twilight but with slightly more magic and more control over it at her age).

Oh! And if you hadn't figured it out yet the title is inspired by one of my favorite Harem manga series "To-Love-Ru" and the ecchiness could be the same in this series as that or more tamed.

Anyway this is VirusChris signing off!

**Time Stamp:** 1/6/2015

**Updated Stamp:** 5/28/2016

^Hey there guys! I went back to update this chapter but fixing a few lines and adding some things as well. I needed to as I'm working on Chapter 3 and I needed a refresher of my previous chapter. Next chapter will be posted soon I promise!


End file.
